


Amnesia

by JustKindaHere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Gen, Millionaire, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: You have no memories before waking up in Mr. Walker’s home, but he treats you nicely and promises he’s doing everything he can to bring them back.





	Amnesia

_Where is it? I knew it was here_. Your fingers gently skim the books on the shelf above you, almost too high to reach.  _Ah, found you sneaky devil_. Carefully, you stand on the tips of your toes and grab ”Notes from Underground,” one of your personal favorites. 

Mr. Walker did not understand why you liked the existential books, but he never stopped you. At least not that you noticed. You walked comfortably back to the round chair and curled into it, taking a sip from the mug on the stand next to you. 

You gently brushed your finger over the side of the book, reminiscent of the first time he showed you the library.

_”This is yours?!” You exclaimed looking over the huge shelves of books._

_You were reminded faintly of a scene you almost remember in a movie. Mr. Walker had later shown you Beauty and the Beast and you jumped at the close association of both of the libraries._

_He chuckled and stepped next to you, “Yeah. I figured you’d like to stay here. You’ve been reading for a week straight.”_

_You lurched up to his height and wrapped your arms around his neck, “Thank you!”_

_He laughed softly and stumbled back a little._

You smiled at the memory of the first time you had seen the library and carefully opened the book, it’s old spine letting out soft crinkles of protest. 

* * *

 “I knew I’d find you here.” A soft voice said, amusement coloring the tone. 

You smiled and put the book down carefully and stood up, “Mr. Walker.”

”Evening Dahlia,” he said, opening the door carefully. 

You did not know if Dahlia was your real name, but there were some in a vase next to your bed when you woke up. So that is what Mr. Walker decided to call you.

You smiled calmly and walked out to the dinner table. Suddenly, the whole world seemed to become sharper in random spots and tilts just a little asyou felt your head leaned back. 

“Are you alright Dahlia?” Mr. Walker asked, his hand immediately on your back. 

You leaned into the comfort of the touch and nodded, “Just got a little dizzy is all. Guess I sat still too long.” You offered what you hoped was a helpful smile. 

You couldn’t tell whether or not it worked  because a sudden pain shot through your head and you fell to your knees. You were pretty sure someone cried out and it may have been you. 

“Dahlia!” Mr. Walker kneeled beside you, “What’s wrong?”

You slowly managed to blink past the pain and reached out. Mr. Walker gently took your hand. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” You tried to stand up.

“Woah, careful.” Mr. Walker gently helped you up. You should probably just rest tonight.” 

You nodded and slowly walked to the stairs, the pain slowly ebbing. With a weak smile at Mr. Walker, you climbed the stairs. 

Settling down in the bed, you closed your eyes as the last of the pain faded. 

_“Hey, look at me. You can’t trust him okay?” A tall bronzed man said in a soft accent._

_You felt yourself nod, “of course. I’d never trust someone like that. Rich always have dirty money.”_

_He smiled at you and you knew it was a smile you rarely see, “Thanks Y/N.”_

You slowly opened your eyes to a dark room. Was that all a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have a set fandom but the characters may be non-human.


End file.
